Cosmetinae
Cosmetinae C.L. Koch, 1839 is a subfamily of Cosmetidae (Arachnida, Opiliones, Grassatores) with 116 genera and 681 species. The main diagnostic feature currently are the smooth claws on tarsi III-IV. Included genera *Acantholibitia '' Mello-Leitão, 1928 *''Acritas '' Sørensen, 1932 *''Acromares '' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Ambatoiella '' Mello-Leitão, 1943 *''Anduzeia '' González-Sponga, 1992 *''Arucillus '' Šilhavý, 1971 *''Bokwina '' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1947 *''Boneta '' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1944 *''Brachylibitia '' Mello-Leitão, 1941 *''Calicynorta '' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1943 *''Caracarana '' Roewer, 1956 *''Caurimare '' González-Sponga, 1992 *''Chinchipea '' Roewer, 1952 *''Chirinosbius '' Roewer, 1952 *''Chusgonobius '' Roewer, 1952 *''Cocholla '' Roewer, 1928 *''Colima '' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *''Corosalia '' González-Sponga, 1998 *''Cosmetus '' Perty, 1833 *''Cumbalia '' Roewer, 1963 *''Cynorta '' C.L. Koch, 1839 *''Cynortellana '' Roewer, 1923 *''Cynortellina '' Roewer, 1915 *''Cynortellula '' Roewer, 1925 *''Cynortesta '' Roewer, 1947 *''Cynortetta '' Roewer, 1947 *''Cynortoides '' Roewer, 1912 *''Cynortoperna '' Roewer, 1947 *''Cynortoplus '' Roewer, 1925 *''Cynortopyga '' Roewer, 1947 *''Cynortosoma '' Roewer, 1947 *''Cynortula '' Roewer, 1912 *''Denticynorta '' Roewer, 1947 *''Elleriana '' Kury, 2003 *''Erginiperna '' Roewer, 1947 *''Erginoides '' Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 *''Erginulus '' Roewer, 1912 *''Eucynorta '' Roewer, 1912 *''Eucynortella '' Roewer, 1912 *''Eucynortoides '' Roewer, 1912 *''Eucynortula '' Roewer, 1912 *''Eugnidia '' Roewer, 1947 *''Eulibitia Roewer, 1912 *Eupoecilaema '' Roewer, 1917 *''Ferkeria '' Roewer, 1947 *''Flirtea '' C.L. Koch, 1839 *''Forfexia '' González-Sponga, 1992 *''Frizellia '' Mello-Leitão, 1941 *''Gnidia C.L. Koch, 1839 *Guaricia '' González-Sponga, 1992 *''Guatopia '' González-Sponga, 1992 *''Gueroma '' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Heterovonones '' Roewer, 1912 *''Holovonones '' Roewer, 1912 *''Kevonones '' Chamberlin, 1925 *''Libitia '' Simon, 1879 *''Libitiella '' Roewer, 1947 *''Libitioides '' Roewer, 1912 *''Libitiosoma '' Roewer, 1947 *''Litoralia '' González-Sponga, 1992 *''Maniapure '' González-Sponga, 1992 *''Megarhaucus '' Mello-Leitão, 1941 *''Messatana '' Strand, 1942 *''Metacynorta '' Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 *''Metacynortoides '' Roewer, 1912 *''Metalibitia '' Roewer, 1912 *''Metarhaucus '' Pickard-Cambridge, 1905 *''Metavonones '' Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 *''Metavononoides '' Roewer, 1928 *''Meterginus '' Pickard-Cambridge, 1905 *''Michella '' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Moselabius '' Roewer, 1956 *''Neocynorta '' Roewer, 1915 *''Neorhaucus '' Pickard-Cambridge, 1905 *''Oligovonones '' Caporiacco, 1951 *''Opisthopristis '' Roewer, 1952 *''Ornotus '' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Paecilaema '' C.L. Koch, 1839 *''Paecilaemana '' Roewer, 1928 *''Paracynorta '' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Paramessa '' Mello-Leitão, 1933 *''Paravonones '' Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 *''Pebasia '' Roewer, 1947 *''Pelechucia '' Roewer, 1947 *''Peruana '' Özdikmen, 2008 *''Platycynorta '' Mello-Leitão, 1933 *''Platygyndes '' Roewer, 1943 *''Platymessa '' Mello-Leitão, 1941 *''Poala '' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Poecilaemula '' Roewer, 1912 *''Prasiana '' Strand, 1942 *''Proerginus '' Roewer, 1917 *''Prosontes '' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *''Puerilia '' González-Sponga, 1992 *''Pygocynorta '' Roewer, 1925 *''Reimoserius '' Roewer, 1947 *''Rhaucoides '' Roewer, 1912 *''Rhauculanus '' Roewer, 1928 *''Rhauculus '' Roewer, 1928 *''Rhaucus '' Simon, 1879 *''Socotabius '' Roewer, 1957 *''Sphalerocynorta '' Mello-Leitão, 1933 *''Spongaobaria '' Özdikmen, 2008 *''Syncynorta '' Roewer, 1947 *''Szczurekia '' González-Sponga, 1992 *''Taito'' Kury & Barros, 2014 *''Tajumulcia '' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1947 *''Tobotanus '' Roewer, 1957 *''Trinimontius '' Šilhavý, 1970 *''Vononana '' Roewer, 1928 *''Vononella '' Roewer, 1925 *''Vonones '' Simon, 1879 *''Vononesta '' Roewer, 1947 *''Vononissus '' Roewer, 1956 *Vononoides Roewer, 1912 *''Vononula '' Roewer, 1947 *''Zaraxolia '' Strand, 1942 Additional images, gallery File:Paecilemana, Colombia.jpg|Unidentified cosmetine from Colombia. IMG_0099.jpg|Unidentified cosmetinae from Colombia IMG_0193.jpg|Unidentified cosmetinae from Colombia IMG_0198.jpg|Unidentified cosmetinae from Colombia Category:Subfamily Category:Neotropical Category:Nearctic Category:Fauna of Brazil